The Dream Forgotten
by girloftheweek
Summary: Add-on to Slowly I Fall In Love. Derek has a dream in the middle of the night that involves our favorite little necro. Has some language, sexual overtones, and a boy being horny. Updated: Oral 2nd Chap Lemons in later chapters
1. In My Bed

Okay, so I kept telling you guys that I would write some more citrus-y parts to this story and I think I mentioned a dream. Well, here is that dream. I was going to post it in the actual story, but some reviewer said that they enjoy the amount of dirtiness that it has going for the story. Sooo... Here is a dream that Derek has one night, (The night of the fifth chapter in Slowly I Fall In Love...) that he doesn't remember. It's still teen reading, but it is a way more forward than anything in my fanfic.

You are warned. This is a slightly dirty chapter. You may like it. You may not. Read review and don't forget to check out my real fanfic (Slowly I Fall in Love) if you enjoy my writing and have never read it.

I'll be continuing with our regularly updated story tomorrow. For tonight, dream of and with Derek.

THIS IS A DREAM DEREK HAS AND HE WILL NOT REMEMBER IT! For all my followers that are reading the other story of mine.

Derek's point of view.

I was asleep when a light knock woke me up. I looked blearily around the room. Simon was out of bed, most likely in the bathroom. I got up from my bed, curious as to who the hell would knock on y door at this time. I opened the door and there stood Chloe in a nightshirt that hit her mid-thigh.

"D-Derek?" She stuttered out.

"Chloe?" I asked in a whisper, bewildered.

"I'm so scared. I keep dreaming about ghosts and I don't want to fall back asleep and see them anymore." She gave me her widest eyes and looked ready to cry. I wanted to hug her, but I abstained.

"It'll be okay," I managed to say, gruffly.

She shivered a little, the cold of the house going through her nightgown. Her tiny body was engulfed in the nightshirt.

"Please." She begged. "D-don't make me go back to my room. I'm sc-scared."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "What are you going to do here? It's the middle of the night and Simon will be back soon and all of us need sleep."

She looked down, ashamed by a thought. "Can I sleep in your bed? Just for a little while?"

My eyes widened. She had to be kidding. She was afraid of me. Why not sleep in Simon's bed?

"Wh-what?" Now, I was the one stuttering. Damn girl.

"Please? Just five minutes? I'll feel much better." Shit. She was too good of a damsel-in-distress. Her legs were distracting me under that nightshirt. They were great legs for such a short girl.

"Okay." I said, unable to say no to the shivering girl. "But just five minutes. We don't need the nurses coming and finding you here.

She nodded and rushed into the room and straight under my covers. I was thankful that I always took a shower before bed so they were clean and smelled good.

I sat down on my bed, unsure of what I should do.

Chloe's voice came from under the covers. "Thank you, Derek," She said. "This is really nice of you. I always thought you were kinda a jerk. But you're really nice."

"Uh, you're welcome?" I said, uncertain of how to respond.

"Lay down. It's okay. There's enough room."

I looked at the little ball curled under my covers and thought, "This cannot be good." I lay down carefully, trying not to disturb her. Her little blond head popped out of the covers and she said, "Oh, it's so cold. Here." and she threw some covers on me. Having her on my bed, under my covers with me, made me think thoughts that made certain parts of me rise up. I tried to think of things that were the least sexy in the world. Tori, Mrs. Talbot, Dr. Davidoff. I was starting to make progress when a tiny cold hand touched my arm.

"Sor- Oh, my god, you're so warm." Her hands encircled my arm and all of my previous efforts to control little me were squashed. He was straining against my sweatpants and I was glad she had thrown covers on me. I prayed she wouldn't touch anything more than my arm. My two bad brains prayed to God, Budda, Shiva and everyone else that she would.

Her hands started to trace circles on my arm with her fingertips, making me close my eyes and focus on trying not to moan or anything ridiculous.

Her hands traced up and down my upper arm. "You're really muscular, aren't you, Derek?" Fuuuuck. Then her hands started to trace my upper body, bare from my sleep. I gasped when I felt her hands move across my chest and stomach. "Cold?" she said, laughing.

This was wrong on so many levels. I cannot being turned on by Chloe. No. No. Hell- Shit, her hands felt good.

No. Simon liked her. She had to go to Simon's bed. Right now.

I opened my mouth to tell her, while wolf brain and boy brain screamed, "NO!", when she pulled her hands down to my belly button. All thoughts ceased. That's it. No, more. Boy brain could do whatever the hell he wanted. She was too close to my pants line for me to even do anything, but growl.

"Derek?" She asked, when she heard my growl. "What's wrong?"

She didn't even know what she was doing to me. Shit. That woke me up again. I looked down at the little temptress and took a deep breath.

"Chloe, stop."

"Wh-Why?"

"Because... You should go to Simon's bed. Or better yet, yours."

"Oh." She said, looking down, abashed. "I'm sorry. I-" She didn't finish the sentence, she just started to lift herself over my body and out of the bed. Which is when she straddled my stomach and felt my dick press into her back. She looked at me wide-eyed. "Derek?"

She didn't move. Neither did I. We both just looked at each other. Then she gave me a soft smile, leaned forward, and kissed me.


	2. Further down the rabbit hole

She didn't move. Neither did I. We both just looked at each other. Then she gave me a soft smile, leaned forward, and kissed me.

I was more than shocked. I was stuck. My brain just refused to compute this information. This did not belong here. My bed, me, Chloe kissing me... One of these fucking things was not like the others.

So, in my shock, I didn't move. I could have been made of stone for all the help I was. Then she lifted her head.

A blush covered her face like a mask. I could see the blush extended down her neck and to the point where the neck of the nightshirt was. "D-D-D-Der-Der-" She stopped and tried a different route. "I'm s-sorry. I don't know what j-just..." She buried her head into her hands, squashing her face with her little palms.

When she looked up, I saw the tears smeared across her face. Shit.

So, I did something that was more than nuts. It's impossible. I would never do it. Except... I did. I reached up and grabbed her around the shoulders and gave her a hug. My arms held her as tightly as I dared to, not wanting to break her. My dick was no longer up-in-arms, though he wasn't completely soft. _At least she won't feel me where she shouldn't._

She came down as I pulled, but her body was rigid, uncomfortable with this. "Shh." I whispered into her ears. "I'm sorry about... well, him. And I won't tell anyone you kissed me. So don't worry. What you regret doing will not be rubbed in your face." I rubbed her back softly. "You can forget you ever did this and go on with Simon like nothing happened." She became board-like at this, her body pushing against my chest as she struggled to get up from under my hands.

I let her get up and she looked me in the face. She looked into my face then looked away blushing. She opened her mouth once, then closed it again. Then she bit her lip, making her bottom lip push out in the most inviting way.

_ BAD! Dammit. She's obviously distressed, you horny asshole._ "Chloe, what's wrong? What do you want to say?" She looked at me, then looked down at my white t-shirt. "Chloe, if you want to yell at me, it's okay. That was stupid of me to do."

She gave me these big puppy eyes and said, "That's not what I'm trying to say. It wasn't your fault. I kissed you." She blushed. "I crawled into your bed. I may not know much about guys, but having any girl in your bed must..." She looked away. Then she looked me in the eye. "Even if it's me. So, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. It was bad." She got off of me and stood next to my bed as she said this. Then she hugged herself, looking so miserable. "I'm sorry you had to get kissed. I'll leave you alone from now on. I know I'm always bugging you. So, I'll just lay low." She smiled.

"No! Chloe, stop it." I sat up. "Come here. Sit." I patted the bed next to me gruffly, trying not to catch her eyes. She sat. Then I said, looking in the other direction, "You shouldn't be sorry. It was my fault." I paused, letting what else she had said sink it. "You kissed me. I liked it. Stop acting like a leper. I'm sorry that this situation came up. I should have been smarter."

I felt her looking at me. _God, she's disgusted because I liked it._

I kept my face turned away. She whispered, "Look at me, Derek."

I turned my head so I was no longer looking completely away from her. I now stared at the floor. "Look at me," She said, anger in her voice. _Shit. She's mad._

I looked at her and I could see the annoyance on her face, but underneath that I saw pain. "You liked it? Why did you act like it was medieval torture?" My jaw dropped a little. She was upset because she thought I hadn't liked her kissing me? Did she not feel my dick through my pants?

"Chloe," I said, voice low and gruff with a sudden surge of want. "I liked it a lot. But I was surprised." I cleared my throat and shook away the need. "Don't ever think I didn't like it." I looked away. "I liked it more than I should have."

She blushed and looked down. I turned my head back to her. "Oh," She said. "I-I-I thought-t you didn't like it. I was so embarrassed." She looked at me, embarrassment written all over her face. "It was my first kiss. I didn't want it to be irrational and awful."  
Now I would never tell her this, but it was my first kiss, too.

"It wasn't awful," I whispered, making her look up at me. "It was nice." She looked at my lips as I said that and every carnal thought I had ever had about anyone was erased by the desire to kiss her.

My brain shouted, "No!" as I leaned in, but I couldn't stop. I leaned forward and brought my hand under her chin. She lifted her face and her lips met mine. This time I was mentally prepared.

I kissed her on the lips, softly, gently. Then ever so slightly, I breathed out and the breath I had held ran across her lips. With the quietest little noise, she made a pleased sound and leaned forward, pressing her lips against mine harder.

I couldn't help it anymore. I leaned into her and grabbed her top lip with mine and kissed her with some force. She seemed to be as lost as I was as she leaned forward and grabbed my head. Then she started to kiss roughly, as if she couldn't stop herself. I knew the feeling.

She kissed me, pushing me back a bit as she rose to her knees trying to level out our faces. Her lips caressed mine, grabbing my bottom lip between her and pulling ever so gently. I groaned aloud and brought my hand up to the back of her head and cradled this tiny girl as I continued to kiss her.

Suddenly, a warm, soft tongue hesitantly reached out of her mouth and touched my bottom lip. _Oh, god's above. _My tongue reached out and into her mouth, feeling the softness of her lips, the smoothness of her teeth, and the texture of her tongue. She moaned into my mouth and put up her leg around my lap, now straddling me. Her tongue hesitantly reached for mine.

I was on fire. I laid us back on the bed, her atop of me, pulling her down with one hand on the back of her head and one on the small of her back. She moaned and she kissed me roughly. Her body shifted atop mine and her hips ground down onto mine. I growled under her.

She stopped kissing me and brought her eyes up to look into mine. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Her eyes were wide in fear.

I grabbed her head and kissed her again, softly. Then, I brought my hands down her body until I was holding her hips. I grabbed them roughly, but not with enough pressure to hurt this tiny girl, and I pulled her down, grinding her body onto mine. She gasped, disengaging her lips from mine as I pulled her hips down onto my dick, sliding her up and down me. I reached my head up, not stopping my grinding, and grabbed her lips with mine and kissed her. I used my kiss to bring her face back to mine and kissed her roughly, making her return the force of the kiss.

We kissed for what seemed like hours like this. Her body sliding on top of mine and our mouths glued to each other, tongues and lips switching places, trying to taste one another, trying to make one another go crazy. Then she let go of his lips and pulled away, gasping as she tried to catch her breath.

She was grade-A beautiful. Her hair was a mess, sticking up everywhere from where I had laid my hands, her lips were swollen from kissing, her cheeks burned with her blushing and her wanting, and her eyes were lit up from what I had been doing to her. She was no longer just warm. Where ever her body touched mine, it felt like fire from how hot her body was and she shot tingles through me. My body wanted to do so much more with her. I tried to shove that aside and see this as a one time miracle.

She was panting, trying to calm her pulse and regain control of her breathing. Then as she continued to pant, she gave me a shy smile and looked down. _Fuck, she will kill me with all this cute, sexy, beautiful girl shit._ Before I could check myself, I kissed the top of her forehead. I had always wanted to do that to a girl.

She blushed and slid off of me, laying herself next to me on the bed. "Wow."

I grinned, hiding it behind my hand as I ran it through my hair. "You're a good kisser," I said, looking away from her. I sat up. _Shit, I pressed her down onto me. What was I thinking? _"Sorry I was so forceful. Dunno what came over me."

She sat up and laid a small hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. I liked it." She laughed quietly. "It made up for my first kiss."

I laughed quietly. "Sorry."

She stood up and turned to me. "It's okay." She gave a small smile at me, then her eyes dropped below my face. I dropped my head to see what she was looking at. There, struggling against the fabric of my sweatpants was me.

Now, I am not a small guy. One of the few advantages of my quick ascension into puberty was that certain parts of me grew big really fast. What lives in my pants was no exception to the rule. So when he struggled with my clothes, it was really, really obvious.

_ Shit._ I crossed my legs, pushing him down with the leg on top. "Ah, sorry." I looked at the floor.

"I've never s-seen one." I looked up at her. Now I blushed.

"What?" My voice was husky deeper than my usual.

"I-I-I've always won-d-dered." She blushed hard. "I've a-always wondered what one l-l-looks like."

"Not even in movies?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I-I always look away."

Oh, god. My dick was hard and ready now. I wanted to show her mine and show her what I could do with it more than anything.

She looks at me. "Since we already kissed and stuff..." She looks down, then back up. "If we are gong to try and put this behind us anyways, could you...?" She looked away again.

Now, there was no way I was going to forget this, even if I wanted to. But when a girl, a beautiful, amazing girl asks to see you, is there any way to say no?

I leaned back onto the bed, using one arm to support my weight. With the other, I pushed down my pants. I almost moaned from the release of pressure as he bounced out, no longer held down. I watched Chloe the whole time. Her eyes were riveted on me. When he came out of my pants, her eyes widened. From how I was positioned, he kept falling over. I lightly wrapped my hand around the base to hold him straight.

She breathed out. "Is that how they all look?"

"Kinda." I wasn't circumcised. Most guys are, but having been born into an institution, they weren't worried about what was normal.

"Kinda?"

"Ah, well. I'm not circumcised." I looked down at him. He was starting to soften from me being less than horny at the moment.

"Oh. _Oh._" She looked at me. Her hand reached forward slightly out of the corner of my eye. I looked up at her. "Can I t-touch it?"

_Holy fuck. _"Yeah." He surged back to stiff as she stepped forward. Her hand reached forward and stroked the soft, smooth skin of his head. Pleasure traveled down and into me. I moaned out loud, unable to stop it.

She paused, letting my moans cease, not moving her hand from him, but not moving it at all either. Then as I stopped and looked up at this angelic girl, she moved her hand down the shaft, then back up, trailing her fingers up and down. Then down once more. This time she stopped and gently slid her hands around me, grabbing the base of me.

I growled, then moaned as my growl cause her to tighten her loose grip. "Oh, god." I looked at the ceiling. She then did something more than touching. She gripped me in her hand and started to move her hand up and down. I hissed my breath in, then gave another small moan. "Chloe." I looked at her and saw the small smile on her face.

"Am I-I doing it right?"

_Fuck, yes. _"Fuck, yes."

She took her eyes from my face and back to her hand wrapped around me. She started to move faster. "Ah, Chloe, please." She kept going. Pleasure burned through my body and I felt amazing. Then as sudden as it started, she stopped. I looked up at her. Somehow, I was now lying on the bed, Chloe kneeling on the bed between my legs.

She looked at me with her big, sexy eyes. Then she looked at my dick, harder than I think it had ever been. Then she lowered her head until I could feel her breath on him.

She stopped. "Chloe?" She looked at me. "It's okay, we can stop now. It's okay."

"B-but, I wanted to try..." She looked at me. "Sorry, I shouldn't have gone this far."

_She wanted to try?_ "Chloe." My voice was deep and growling. "If you want to try, I will not stop you. You've already made me feel so good." I paused. "If you want, I can make you feel good."

She looked at me, eyes wide. "Wh-what?"

"Chloe, I want to make you feel good, like you've made me feel."

She sat up, knees still on the bed, blush covering her face. "You mean?"

"I can make you feel good. If you lay back, I will make your body feel amazing."

Now, I had obviously never done anything of this nature, but I am a guy. I had watched porn and had learned from the videos. I could do this.

She blushed. "M-m-maybe. But I still want to try this first." She leaned down and lightly licked my dick.

"Ah." I breathed out a quiet moan. My body fell to the bed. Her lips slid down down and over me. Suddenly, all I could feel was her wet, hot mouth. It was like nothing I had every felt. She slid down me and back up, moving slowly as she repeated this. She did this again and again, each time driving me deeper into her throat.

Suddenly, all the pleasure seemed to be building up. "Chloe," I managed. She didn't stop.

"Chloe, if you don't stop, I'm going to..." I growled and she went down again. Her eyes rolled up to mine and the look of it was the hottest sight in the world. Her big blue eyes looked into mine as looked at her. She had me in her little mouth and her lips slid down, then up, leaving my dick wet.

She didn't stop, didn't even slow. I tried to stop myself, but eventually I came. My body and dick felt so amazing, I felt myself almost levitate off the bed. I grabbed the bed with one hand, gripping the sheets so hard they ripped. With the other, I grabbed Chloe's head, sliding my hand through her hair, moaning her name as I came into her mouth. After I stopped coming, I fell back into the bed. Her lips slid off of me as she sat up.

"Sorry." I said. I heard a gulp and I realized that she had just swallowed. I sat up. She stood in front of me.

"That was kinda fun." She blushed and looked down. "It tasted salty."

"Did you swallow?"

She looked down, face red. "What else could I do? I can't spit it out. It'll get all over me." A mental flash of seeing her naked with cum all over her made my dick start to harden again. She laughed quietly. "I never would have thought I would see you having so much fun. You were so much more laid back and losing it than usual."

_Oh, god. _I reached out and pulled her close, hugging her. "Fuck." I flipped her down onto the bed so she was under me. I kissed her softly. "Let me make you feel good." I kissed down her cheek to her ear and I kissed that, too. She moaned slightly. "Let me show you how amazing that was, how amazing you were." I moved down her neck with kisses until my lips nipped around her throat. She moved under me. "Please, Chloe."

"O-okay." She looked at me, fear naked on her face. She was afraid to expose so much of herself with me, someone who was almost a stranger. I kissed this girl who was so afraid of everything. Then I went to work.


End file.
